Harry Potter, His Love Life, and the Unwelcome Man
by Hermione09Weasley
Summary: It is 5 yrs after graduation and the defeat of Voldermort. Lupin and Tonks are to be married and trouble arises with Harry and Ginny.Later...an unwelcome person arrives. rated T but can bump it up if needed...may have dh spoiler CH 7 and 8 are up!
1. Preparation

**A/N: OK...so I redid the story, the plot is the same, but going back and rereading it, i noticed that the tenses of the verbs kept changing and it bothered me...so the whole thing should be in present tense now...I also made it so that some of the contradictory stuff is gone, like the color of Harry's dress robes for the wedding for instance, it's not big changes but i think it makes my lame story less lame, reviews are not required but are appreciated and just know that I am working on chapter 6 and let me know what you want to happen later on in the story and I'll see what I can work out...so here's the new story!**_  
_

_Chapter 1 Preparation_

Harry, Ron, and Hermione are all standing in front of the Burrow talking about everything that had happened to them and how they still have hope for the future. It is five years since their last year at Hogwarts and the defeat of Lord Voldemort and two of their friends are to be married today.

"I can't believe they are finally getting married," says Harry breaking the silence that had fallen on the group of friends.

"Well, Lupin wanted to be sure it was right, didn't he? I mean marrying a werewolf can't be something that is done everyday", answers Ron while wrapping an arm around Hermione. Two years after the three of them graduated, the young couple finally realized they had feelings for each other and started going out.

"Harry, where's Ginny? I haven't seen her since we got here," Hermione says after giving Ron a quick kiss on the lips.

"I'm not sure, last I knew she was in the kitchen helping your mom cook," he directs the statement towards Ron, "I'm sure we'll see her soon, it's not like she'll be able to miss the wedding. I'm going to go find her though—see what she's up too."

"That's probably smart, mate, Fred and George have been taking the mickey out of her lately and she can't wait to get them back. Maybe you being there can delay it and give them a chance to apologize," Ron states matter-of-factly.

"I doubt it, besides it would be funny to watch her put a Bat Bogey Hex on them," Harry replies.

"Who's going to hex who?" George asks as him and his twin brother walk up to Ron and Hermione as they watch Harry start to walk towards the Burrow but was stopped by the question.

"Er…I'm going to hex Umbridge for being a total cow," Ron answers before Harry could say anything.

"Oh—we might help you then mate, I think she deserves more than one person's worth of hexing, how about three?" Fred asks.


	2. Defense

_Chapter 2 Defense_

"I can't stand her!!!" Harry hears his girlfriend yell from her room upstairs. Thinking that she was talking about Fleur, he decides to go intervene.

"What did she do, Ginny?"

"She thinks we are sleeping together! Like that would happen!" Ginny answers making Harry feel a little hurt at the fact that she so openly refused to sleep with him. It's not like he wants to, he just doesn't like being told it isn't an option.

"I don't see why she cares I bet she's doing it with Bill" he replies.

"Who are you talking about?" Ginny asks Harry after a moments silence.

"We're not talking about Fleur?"

"No! We're talking about my mum."

"Oh, what makes her think that?" Harry asks.

"I don't know she just started yelling at me for sleeping with you and then I came up here."

"Okay Ginny calm down, I'm going to talk to her right now," Harry said deciding it was best to calm his fiery red head down before she does something everyone will regret. Then he walks down stairs and figures that the kitchen is a good place to look first since his quarry is always cooking. "Mrs. Weasley, can I talk to you?"

Mrs. Weasley looks at Harry with steely eyes as if she could kill him for sleeping with her daughter just by looking at him hard enough. "I guess but it must only be a minute; I still have a ton of food to make."

"Ginny is upset and she said something about you thinking that I was sleeping with her" Harry says in a voice that was and was not a question at the same time.

"Yes I said something to her about it. Why?" Mrs. Weasley asks while maintaining her steely attitude.

"Because we aren't, Ginny and I have never slept together Mrs. Weasley."

"Oh," Mrs. Weasley starts to break down and cry, "Harry I am so happy! I was so afraid that you had stolen my little girl's innocence or she would become pregnant and you would leave her" she is leaning on him and talking into his shoulder now.

"Mrs. Weasley, I would never leaver Ginny and I'm pretty sure neither one of us want to do that until we are married" Harry tells the crying woman.

"You're right Harry, you two are so responsible, I'm being silly, being silly. I should probably go fix myself up now. Can you watch the pot for me, dear?"

"Sure Mrs. Weasley", with that she goes upstairs and to make herself look more presentable. Five minutes later, she comes back downstairs, "Mrs. Weasley I'm going to go talk to Ginny now," Harry tells her.

"Okay dear."

Harry goes upstairs and tells Ginny that he has cleared everything up between the three of them and that she should finish getting ready for the wedding since it starts in twenty minutes, then leaves so she could change into her dress robes.

It is then that Harry realized that he hasn't changed either and walks up to the room he shares with Ron. Not to his surprise, his best friend is already in there trying to find his dress robes. "Your mum hung them up Ron," Harry says without even being told what Ron was looking for.

Ron walks over to the wardrobe and opened it. Sure enough, there are his dress robes waiting for him to find them. Ron picks them up and put them on. Meanwhile, Harry pulls his out of his trunk and changed into his robes.

"I thought you'd be up here earlier, what happened?" Ron asks as he examined himself in the mirror.

"Your mum upset Ginny and I had to take care of it because neither one of them wanted to talk to the other," Harry answers.

"What did Mum do? It must be bad if Ginny refuses to talk to her."

"She thought we were sleeping together and told that to Ginny."

Ron stares at Harry with his shoe half on for about five minutes. Harry decides it is best not to break the silence, then he can't take it anymore. "We never did that Ron, it was all in her head," Harry says.

"Oh—well—okay then" Ron says while finally allowing himself to breath again.

"We should probably go downstairs and get the girls Ron, the wedding is about to start," Harry says breaking another silence.


	3. The Wedding

_Chapter 3 The Wedding_

Everyone came downstairs, they apparate to the Castle Key in Diagon Alley, because that is where the wedding is to take place. Ginny, Hermione, and Mrs. Weasley are all in their bridesmaids dresses of purple with a white sash around the waist that falls to the floor at the back. Ron, Harry, and Mr. Weasley are in their groomsmen dress robes of black with a purple Lilly in the breast pocket.

They reappear in front of a building made of glass in the shape of a dome. They walk in still amazed by the beauty of the building and are floored when they see the inside. The chairs for guests to sit in are gold with purple cushions that matched the bridesmaids' dresses. At the alter stands Lupin in his midnight black robes with a purple phoenix on his chest.

"Harry, Ron, Arthur, you made it. Molly, Ginny, Hermione, Tonks will be glad to see you. Her room is the second to your left down that hall if you want to see her." Lupin says when he sees the crowd walk in.

"Thank you Remus, we will see you in a few minutes," says Mrs. Weasley. Ginny, Hermione, and Mrs. Weasley start walking down the hall to the room labeled Dressing Room.

"Okay Harry, Ron, and Arthur. You should go through that door and go to my right side and the girls will meet you in the same place on the left. You will join them in the doorway and will walk down the aisle," Lupin instructed them.

"Okay" the three men chorus, happy to see their friends finally getting married.

It is time for the wedding. The three men go to their assigned places and their counterparts went to theirs. When the music starts playing, they walk down the aisle. Harry with Ginny, Ron with Hermione, and Mr. Weasley with Mrs. Weasley are bringing up the rear. When the couples reach the alter they separate, the girls going to the bride's side of the alter, the boys to the grooms. Then Tonks came. Her dress is beautiful. It has straps that are two inches wide, gathers under her chest, and comes down in spirals with ruffles at the bottom. Tonks walks up the aisle, and her and Lupin joined hands and the ceremony begins. Kingsley is playing the role of the priest in a muggle wedding because no one wanted the Minister of Magic to be there.

After the ceremony, Lupin and Tonks take their wands and transform the glass dome into the reception room. Harry and Ginny walk together to be the first in line for the trout with a small salad. Hermione and Ron go through the line and to the table that Harry and Ginny were sitting at to join them.

When time comes to give toasts, Harry stands up. "I would like to thank you all for coming, and would like to begin by saying: I remember the day that Tonks convinced you to become and item with her and how resistant you were when she first brought it up. I guess you have come a long way since then." The whole crowd chuckled. "I would just like to say that I wish you both happiness in your lives together and I hope Ginny and me could one day be as happy as you are right now," Harry continues, ignoring the look Ginny was giving him while trying to get his attention. "I am officially out of things to say now so…lets dance!"

The band starts playing, and Harry decides it is a good time to talk to Ginny since he had just mentioned her in his toast, he didn't mean to, it just kind of came out, but nonetheless they should still talk.

"Harry, what was that about us being happy earlier?" Ginny asks when they get on their own.

"Hmmm?" Harry replies, pretending he doesn't know what she is talking about.

"Harry, you know what I'm talking about."

"I don't know. It just kind of came out, Ginny" Harry replies, "I'm not saying that we aren't happy, but did you see how happy they looked at the alter? That's a happiness we haven't reached yet."

"I guess, you're right" Ginny says while watching Lupin and Tonks dance and not notice anyone around them because they are so consumed within each other.

"So…why does your mum think we are sleeping together again?" Harry asks, mainly because he just wants to talk and can't think of anything else to say.

"Mainly because we spend so much time in my room with the door shut" answered Ginny.

"I see, I guess we should leave the door open more often then?" Harry asks, his mind not really on the conversation.

"I don't know. It makes me mad that she thinks that I would do something like that. I'm not some slut!" Ginny half yells because she is getting angry again.

Harry seeing this, said "Hey, Ginny, do you want some Butterbeer? I think they just brought some out" and goes to get two Butterbeers.

They drink their Butterbeers in silence for a while. Ginny watching Ron and Hermione dance, and Harry staring off into space thinking about how best to do what it is he wanted to do. Harry gets up at the end of a song and walks over to Ron and Hermione, "May I cut in?" Harry asks. Ron looks at Harry and leaves, a little reluctantly, and Harry and Hermione start dancing.

At first Harry is quiet and doesn't say anything, Hermione lets him think for a little bit, not wanting to break the silence. Then finally, "Harry are you okay? Did Ginny say 'no'?" Hermione asked him.

"No, I haven't asked yet. I'm not sure how. Hermione, help?" Harry said shakily.

"Well, you have to get on one knee—of course—and tell her you love her. Then what I would do is let your heart pick it up from there. Harry, you know she loves you, you just have to let your heart ask."

"Okay, Hermione, that's cliché, but it might work. I have nothing better planned, wish me luck" Harry replies nervously. He then walks back to where his girlfriend was now sitting with her brother. "You can have Hermione back, Ron. Ginny, fancy a walk?" Ginny looks at Harry and he holds out a hand to help her up and the two walk through the door to a garden. As soon as Ginny stops talking about how cute a couple Lupin and Tonks make, Harry moves so that he is in front of her and gets down on one knee. "Ginny, how would you like to be just like them?" Harry begins.

"What?" she asks confused.

"Well Ginny, I love you…and I would like to live the rest of my life with you…willyoumarryme?" Harry finishes quickly.

"What Harry? Slow down, you were talking to fast, you want to carry me?" Ginny asks.

"No…will you marry me?" Harry repeats slowly. Ginny turns bright red, she has wanted this to happen for quite some time now, but never expected it to happen. She gazes down at him with tears in her eyes. "You don't have to if you don't want to.." Harry says misreading the cause of the tears.

"No, Harry, I would love to marry you!" Ginny answers excitedly.

Then the newly engaged couple kiss and go back to the reception and party the rest of the night.

It is late when everyone went home, and after talking for a while in Ginny's room about how they wanted their wedding to happen, the couple falls asleep on her bed, on top of the covers.


	4. Found Out

_Chapter 4 Found Out_

Mrs. Weasley is in the kitchen cooking breakfast when everybody but Harry and Ginny drift down the stairs towards the smell of food. After Mrs. Weasley gets everybody seated and eating, she decides to see why Harry and Ginny are taking so long.

Since Harry is supposed to be in Ron's room, which is in the corner on the floor beneath the attic that houses the family ghoul, Mrs. Weasley decides to check on her daughter first. She walks up the stairs and quietly opens the door so she can wake her daughter. She notices on her way to the bed, however, that something is amiss.

There are spikes of black hair showing from under the bed sheets along with a mass of fiery red hair. Mrs. Weasley pulls down the sheets to see who the owner of the black hair is, even though she has a pretty good idea. Then she stands there staring at the couple and watching them sleep, not knowing that they are being watched.

Harry wakes up with his arm draped around his new fiancé's shoulder. It takes him a minute to remember where he is and the events of last night. He smiles. Then he rolls over to find his glasses and is surprised to see someone holding them out for him.

"Good morning Harry" Mrs. Weasley says while glaring.

Oh damn. "Er—good morning Mrs. Weasley I'll just be—er-" Harry ends weakly because of Mrs. Weasley's renewed death glare. Harry starts poking Ginny inconspicuously under the sheet so as to wake her up.

"What?" Ginny says as she woke up. "Mum? What are you doing here?" she asks wide awake now.

"Wondering how my only daughter can justify throwing her life away by sleeping with her boyfriend" Mrs. Weasley replies turning slightly red in the face.

Harry was offended that Mrs. Weasley thought Ginny is throwing her life away with him. "Mum, we're not sleeping together and he's not my boyfriend-" Ginny is cut off by an odd noise from her mother, it is something between a groan and a stifled yell. Ginny sits up, which is a mistake because her shirt is wadded up from tossing and turning all night. It looks like Harry has been exploring.

Harry looks at Ginny confused, what does she mean that he is not her boyfriend? He had proposed last night! That made him her fiancé! It is then that he realizes what she meant.

While he was thinking this, Mrs. Weasley had decided to start yelling. "What do you mean 'not my boyfriend'? Is this just meaningless sex then?! Ginny, that's way worse!"

"Mum, I am not Phlegm!" Ginny screams at her mother.

"Well what excuse could you have for this Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley shouts back.

"Well Mum, Harry and I are…well, we are engaged." Ginny looks towards Harry and smiles, then she looks across his body to her mother and watches a confused look come across her face.

"Since when?" Mrs. Weasley finally asks after a long, pregnant silence. Ginny looks at Harry as if to silently ask him if he wants to answer. She seems to be having a hard time mastering her temper still.

"Last night Mrs. Weasley. I asked Ginny after the wedding and then we came up here to talk and fell asleep. Nothing happened, I promise." Harry says.

"Harry darling, I want to believe you, but you two have been spending so much time up here—it's hard to believe that nothing is going on" she replies.

"Mum, you have to believe us! Nothing happened!" Ginny is now yelling again.

"We'll talk about this later Ginny. Breakfast is ready. Harry, dear, go get dressed in Ron's room. I do not want to see the two of you alone until this matter is settled," then Mrs. Weasley goes and opens the door and waits for Harry to walk through it so she can close it on her way out.

On his way out, Harry turns to look at his future mother-in-law. "Mrs. Weasley? I know that you are mad and everything but do you think that you could—er—not tell anyone about me and Ginny being engaged? We wanted to make an announcement, and we wanted to wait until the right time" Harry asks.

"Please Mum? We promise to tell—we just don't want everyone to find out through you…we want to tell them" Ginny adds.

After a moment's hesitation, Mrs. Weasley answers, "alright dears, but I want you to tell them soon," and then she walks out of the room with Harry.


	5. Telling the Good News

_Chapter 5 Telling the Good News_

The next morning at breakfast Harry calls for everyone's attention. "Excuse me, but Ginny and I have an important announcement."

"Yes Harry?" Bill asks, he and Fleur are there for the summer.

"I asked Ginny to marry me and she said yes" Harry answers.

"Why Harry that's great!" Hermione runs and gives the couple a hug. She can barely contain herself for her friends' happiness.

"Thanks Hermione," Ginny says after being released.

"I think this calls for some celebration," Mr. Weasley says, and he waves his wand and glasses of Firewhiskey pour themselves and flew so that each person has their own glass.

"To Harry and Ginny," Ron toasts.

"To Harry and Ginny," everyone follows.

"When is zee wedding?" Fleur asks. Harry and Ginny glance at each other.

"We're not sure," Harry says.

"But we want it to be soon," Ginny finishes.

"Well I'm happy for you," Bill states.

"Thanks Bill," the couple replies.

Hmpf.

"Is there something you would like to say Mum?" Ginny asks in an irritated tone.

"No Ginny dear, I don't want to say anything—well…really….I don't think its such a good idea for you two to be married" Mrs. Weasley blurts out.

"And why is that?"

"I think the two of you should have time for a mature relationship rather than one just based on sex."

The tension is so thick that you could cut it with a knife.

"Mrs. Weasley, we've told you, Ginny and I are not having sex," Harry feels the need to take over the conversation before Ginny has a chance to say what he knows is going through her mind.

"Mrs. Weasley, Ron is ok with this and I would say that he's almost as protective as you are, isn't that right Ron?" Hermione asks.

"Yeah Mum, I would never be this calm if that's why I though that's the only reason Harry wanted to marry her" Ron answers right on cue.

"See Molly," Mr. Weasley says soothingly, "everything is fine. No need to worry, why don't the four of you go outside and let us talk for a minute?"

The last statement is directed at Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. The four young adults get up and go out into the garden. "I don't get why Mum keeps saying we're sleeping together. We're not. You believe us right? That wasn't just something to make Mum shut up?" Ginny asks.

"No Ginny, we really do believe you," Ron answers.

"Then why is she being like this?" Harry questions.

"I don't know, maybe she's afraid to let you go, I mean you are her youngest" Hermione states wisely.

"Maybe, I don't like this though, I feel bad for you two" Ron adds.

"Yeah, thanks mate, lets just go do something and forget about this for awhile" Harry replies.

"Okay, where do you wanna go?" Ginny asks.

"I don't know—hey we could go tell Fred the good news, I need to go by the shop anyways" Ron suggests.

"I don't know" Hermione says hesitantly.

"Why? It's not like he's going to blow up like Mum did. I like it let's go," and with that the group disapperates.


	6. Visits and Strife

When the four teenagers reappear outside of Fred Weasley's store, they stop to take a deep breath. The inside of the store is packed with younger people buying pranks for the new school year before their parents drag them back home. After bracing herself for the pushing and shoving that was to come, Hermione takes the lead and bravely walks into the store.

After a few minutes of looking, the group finds Fred talking to a mob of people, showing them his newest product—parchment that makes writing notes to a friend very simple, a person is to write on one set of parchment and the writing will appear on the match in the set. When the store is relatively empty, Fred grabs his little sister and gives her a huge bear hug. Then he shakes Ron and Harry's hands and gives Hermione a slightly less animal like hug than the one he gave Ginny. "To what do I owe this pleasant surprise?" Fred asks.

"Mum was yelling so we decided to leave," answers Ron.

"Wha-"

"What he means is that Mum found out that Harry and I are engaged and she was not thrilled," Ginny explains.

"Why? I thought she loved you." This statement is addressed at Harry.

"Well she kind of found Harry in my bed this morning and assumed things were happening that weren't." It is Ginny that answered.

"Ah." Fred can think of nothing else to say.

"Yeah, so what are we going to do today?" asks Ron with his usual amount of tact.

"Umm…well I'm not sure. What do you want to do Harry? Ginny?" Hermione questions in response.

"I know a place that has great coffee. We can just sit and talk if you like." It normally is not like Fred to be one who wants to just talk, but he could think of nothing else. He was still in shock.

After waiting a few seconds for someone to speak up, Harry decides to make the decision. "That sounds great. Let's go."

The group arrives back at the Burrow just in time for dinner, which takes place just like any other dinner. Hermione and Ginny making conversation. Bill and Molly arguing over his hair. Fleur cooing at her baby. And Harry, Ron and Arthur talking about going ons in the ministry. Molly's resolve to be civil has worn out, however, and she again approaches the subject of Harry and Ginny's engagement.

"—don't want you marrying for the wrong reasons is all, Ginny. If you're pregnant it's ok we can handle it. Just don't make any mistakes that you will regret."

"I would never regret marrying Harry, Mum. And I told you—I AM NOT PREGNANT! When will you believe me?"

"Maybe we should get you away from this conversation, huh?" Bill has come to the rescue, and with a significant glance at his mother he swoops his baby sister inside the house towards the calm of relative solitude.


	7. The Plan

_Chapter 7 The Plan_

Once inside, Ginny tried to get a grip on her temper. Blowing up was something that did not need to happen right now. Bill got her a glass of water, sat next to her on the couch, and waited in case she needed to talk. After she had emptied her glass and stared at the inside of it, Ginny started to talk.

"I don't know why she won't believe us. I promise all we do is sleep, dream-sleep not sex-sleep." She looked up at her brother with deploring eyes, begging him to believe her.

"I know Ginny. I think it's just hard on her to see you be so attached. You are the youngest, and you are the only girl. I know that does not justify what she's been doing," he said in response to the rebuttal he could see coming, "but look at it through her eyes. Even if you would have handled the situation differently, you can at least see where she is coming from."

"I guess, but I don't like it."

"You don't have too. Eventually she will accept that you and Harry are in love and are getting married. Until then you just have to deal with the crazy-ness that comes. She wasn't exactly calm at my wedding, remember?"

Ginny smiled as she thought about the day of Bill's wedding, and how her mother was close to having a heart attack because everything had to be in a specific place. It was stressful then, but entertaining now. She understood that her mother was only being a pain because she cared.

Bill saw that Ginny had come to terms with what her mother was doing, and decided to go see if Harry needed help with damage control. He was sure everything would be fine since all the other Weasleys were on their sister's side, but at the very least he could take over Harry's post and let him talk to his fiancé.

When Bill got to the door he was surprised to see his mother standing on the other side. "She's not ready yet. She's close to forgiving you, but you've really offended her by not believing what they've told you. Right now she just needs Harry" he whispered to her. His mother nodded, made a silent head signal to Harry to let him know that he was allowed inside, and slowly backed away from the door. The concern in that young man's green eyes, and the way he didn't even hesitate to leave in the middle of a conversation to tend to his fiancé made accepting their relationship a little easier. Just a little; she still wanted a pregnancy test to be 100% sure. Accidents can happen, and she was going to get this test done if it killed her. It wouldn't be difficult. There was a spell in one of her books that she accumulated during her multiple pregnancies. The spell is simple and has simple results. The couple has to be in the same room and then the person who is doing the test casts a nonverbal spell. The couple will start, for lack of a better word, glowing. Red means that no one in the couple has ever had sex. Green means that the couple has had sex, but the woman is not pregnant. Purple means that the couple has had sex and the woman is pregnant. Now all she needed to do was find a time and place to do it.


	8. The Execution

_Chapter 8 The Execution_

The next morning at breakfast, Mrs. Weasley looked for her chance. She knew that casting the spell would cause her and her daughter to have another fight, but this was the only place where she could get Harry and Ginny both in the same room as herself without them being suspicious. She had decided that she would wait until everyone was consumed either in their meal or in a conversation, and then she would do the test. The less people who would notice people glowing at the breakfast table the better.

Finally, her moment came. She cast the spell and the couple in question suddenly started glowing red in the middle of their conversation. Mrs. Weasley felt a rush of relief flow over her, then guilt at what she had to stoop to in order to believe her only daughter.

Ginny was speaking but had not noticed that her fiancé had an inexplicable red tinge, and Harry was not going to tell her that she was red as well. He knew that pointing it out would not be good. Maybe if he could keep Ginny distracted long enough, Mrs. Weasley would have time to finish whatever in Merlin's name she was doing and he could confront her about it later.

Harry's plan did not work. Unfortunately the future Mrs. Potter realized that both herself and her husband-to-be were glowing, which did not settle well with the red-headed bride. She turned and looked at her mother, did not say anything, and went upstairs. The only indication that she was angry was the sound of her bedroom door slamming shut.

Mrs. Weasley looked at Harry with pleading eyes. She wanted, no needed, him to understand. She opened her mouth to begin to explain, but Lupin stopped her. "Molly," he said, "everyone just needs time, even you. Everyone needs to take a break. Harry, I suggest that you and Ginny go stay at your house with Ron and Hermione for a couple of days. Let everything calm down a little before anyone starts talking."

Mrs. Weasley opened her mouth to protest, but her husband interceded. "This is best for everyone right now Molly. Ginny cannot take anymore of your mistrust, and quite frankly, I think one more outburst will make her explode. The kids need to get out of the line of fire; that is all we are doing. Harry, go get Ginny. Ron, Hermione, start packing please."

"Yes sir" the three chorused.


	9. Author's Note

AN:// This is just an author's note. Not chapter 9...sorry. I just posted Chapters 7 & 8 and I hope y'all like them. I'm sorry it took so long to write them. I started college this fall so Senior year stuff plus moving plus college equals no time to write. I'm leaving for Christmas in a couple of days and plan on trying to get more written during my break. If I did not respond to your review I am sorry. I totally forgot about this website because my life was so crazy and everything was different from the last time I logged in so I had to re-learn how to use the website. I will try to be better about responding from now on. I hope that you enjoy these 2 chapters. These are the last ones before the Unwelcome Man comes. He will appear somewhere between chapters 9 and 11 I think. It depends on how much I decide to drag certain things out. Feel free to review and leave comments. I will try to look at them this time!!!


End file.
